Drop Dead Lovely
by HeartHeartHeartbeak
Summary: Time has passed. Lydia is now 18, Beetlejucie is still the same, and they are still best friends. But something has taken an interest in Lydia. Will the two have enough time to save themselves, and perhaps, find something new?
1. Chapter 1

**Please note, I own NONE of the characters, settings, or ANYTHING about this story, just the plot.**

Lydia is 18 now, and Beetlejuice is...Well Beetlejuice. The duo have to face some pretty harsh situations now, but can something more then friendship spring from this?

Drop Dead Lovely

~A Beetlejuice and Lydia FanFiction~

The sun was just rising over the Deetz's Household, shining through almost all the windows. After a while, the sound of an alarm sang through one room, but was quickly Shut off by the child in the bed next to it. The Child sat up, Her long black hair hanging to down, her wide brown eyes a bit sleepy still, and her pale skin shining in the light. She stretched a bit and yawned, looking around. There was nothing to her left side, or her right side, but she looked up, to see a man floating in the air. His suit was black and white striped, a purple shirt, and a black tie. His skin was almost as pale as hers, his hair pale blonde, and his eyes a light, piercing green.

"Hey Lyds." The man said with a light tone in his voice. His scratchy voice was almost always full of good humor, and there was a constant wide smile on his face. "Time to wake up."

Lydia looked up at Beetlejuice, laughing a little. "Hey Beej." She stood from her bed, smiling as she went to brush her hair. The child was 18 now, and happy about it.

"You know what today is Babes?" He floated over her still, slinking into her mirror.

She continued to laugh at him, smiling at her best friend. "What is it?"

"It's the 6 year anniversary of our being friends!" He began laughing, His head spinning a bit but stopped after a few moments, with his groaning, clearly regretting his decision.

Lydia began laughing, smiling. "I know silly, I wouldn't have forgotten." She stood and changed into her school uniform, a light blue jacket and skirt, a yellow shirt, a blue tie, and a spider brooch that Beetlejuice had gotten her exactly 5 years ago to the day.

Beetlejuice then got excited once again, a party hat and confetti appearing out of nowhere around him. "We're Gonna PAAARRRTAAAYY!" He began laughing, causing music to start out of nowhere. Lydia laughed and smiled, looking up at him.

"Beej, I cant yet. Graduation is today and I cant be late." She put on her long graduation robe and hat. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, thinking it a bit unusual though.

Beetlejuice sighed though, grumbling a bit. "Party pooper." He Floated back down to the ground, looking her over. 'She's really grown up' He thought. But he didn't show any nostalgia, and gave his signature Cheshire cat smile. "So does that mean I can set up the party?"

Lydia smiled and nodded to him. "Sure. But don't do anything completely outrageous ok?" She brushed her hair to the side, looking up at him. Beetlejuice, in their adventures over the years, had lost a lot of weight, so he didn't really have a gut anymore. He was still the same old goofball though. She made her way to the bedroom door, looking back at him. "And please don't do anything crazy."

Beetlejuice scoffed a bit, crossing his arms and looked away from her. "Crazy? What an absurd thought." Of course he was fully intending on getting himself into some kind of trouble, but he chuckled a bit and looked at her. "Don't worry about me Babe's"

Lydia sighed and nodded. "Well here I go." She smiled and closed the door behind her, heading off to her graduation.

* * *

><p>"Lydia Deetz!" The principal called her up onto the stand, holding the diploma wrapped in a red ribbon. Lydia walked up onto the stage, shook hands with the principal, and gave a wave to everyone in the crowd. She didn't know it, but something or someone was watching her from the back of the crowd, giving a light smirk and chuckled. "So that's the one eh? This should be interesting."<p>

* * *

><p>Lydia rushed home, Smiling the whole way on her bike. She was finally free from the world of 'Miss Shannon's School for Girls', and she was free to spend as much time as she wanted with Beetlejuice. She felt somewhat of a tug in her chest and physically stopped on her bike. "What in the world was that?" She thought to herself, but she shook it off, and continued riding. The last part of the trip, she hummed along to her favorite song, "Day-o".<p>

She, in her hurry to get back to BJ, crashed her bike into the house, causing a loud thud. She ran up to her room before Delia could say anything, and slammed the door to her room. She looked around, not seeing anyone, so she gave a heavy sigh. She changed into her long black dress, tied her hair straight up, and walked over to her bedroom window, shutting her curtains.

"_Though I know I should be Wary_" She spoke, walking over to her table.  
>"<em>Still I venture someplace scary<em>" Smiling as she spoke the second verse.  
>"<em>Ghostly hauntings I turn loose<em>" She focused on these last three words, them being her favorite part

"_Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"_


	2. Chapter 2

As the last word rang throughout the room, sudden change was clear. The two windows that lead to the balcony shot open, The purple striped wallpaper seemed to be torn away, and replaced with cold stone walls, And the ceiling seemed to rise to immense heights. Beams shot from one side of the ceiling, to the opposite, And bats flew down, making a chirping noise as they passed. A long spider web patterned table cloth flew into her, and changed a bright shade of red. However, unlike when she was younger, and it was used as a poncho, As she got older it had fitted into more of a dress, which she much enjoyed. Lydia Looked at her surroundings. It was dark, cold, dreary, like a Castle dungeon.

She had Never been more at home.

Lydia smiled and looked up to the tall staircase, leading up to a light purple door, with a look of excitement, and nostalgia. She had gone up that staircase so many times, and every time she passed through that door, she always found the best adventures. All of her fondest memories were from the Neitherworld, And along with that, They were all with Her best friend. She remembered a time when BJ had gotten into more then his fair share of trouble with a sandworm, as he often did, and she had to go rescue him. She chuckled a little and then thought how, after everything was done, she gave him a big hug and a smile.

She started walking towards the door as she felt the weird tug in her chest once again. She physically stopped and shook her head. "_My memories are getting to me._" She thought before sprinting up the stairs, and out into the door. She was immediately taken to the middle of a street, Standing in front of her favorite place in the whole world, Or rather, Both worlds. There was a huge sign on the front of the building that said "BJ's Roadhouse" And that always made her chuckle. She walked up to the door and knocked on it, polite as she was.

Beetlejuice was, Naturally, the one who opened the door for her, still wearing the party hat from earlier today. Lydia gave a bright smile at seeing him, his pale platinum hair sticking out in a hundred directions, a creepy grin over his face, and beetles crawling all over him. It really was her best friend after all. "Hey babes. Ready for the party?"

Lydia nodded in a bit of excitement. Beetlejuice always threw the wildest parties, or at least made the that way. She walked into the roadhouse with a smile. The place was an absolute pit, but she didn't really care. It only took a few moments before some fast-paced music started playing, and Beetlejuice grabbed onto Lydia, pulling her over to him and started dancing with her. Lydia Couldn't help but laugh at this and danced along with him.

The two had the night of their lives, and afterlives. If they weren't dancing, they were watching a scary movie (Or from Beetlejuice's perspective, a comedy) Or Beetlejuice was entertaining Lyds with his numerous amounts of gags and pun comedy. It was a blast for the two of them.

Beetle looked at one of his many watches and sighed very slightly. "Well you better be getting some sleep now. It's nearly 4 am for you living folk."

Lydia couldn't help but laugh again, though not like before. She had grown rather sleepy from all the partying, but she didn't want to go. She was having to much fun with BJ. She stood from her seat on his couch and walked over to him, giving him a huge hug. "I want to stay."

Beetlejuice was a little surprised by this, but smiled. He wrapped her arms around her and smiled, patting her head. "I know. I wouldn't mind you here a little longer too. But you need-" He was cut off by slight snoring, and he looked at her a bit closer. Apparently She had fallen asleep while hugging him, and he laughed a little. "Told you so."

BJ chuckled and entered her dream, as fast and as quickly as possible, and left once he had gotten her to say his name three times. The two of them were taken to Lydia's room, which was now back to normal, and he laid her down on her bed softly, tucking her in. She really had grown up, but she never changed. Her hair was much longer, but she was still the same Lydia he knew when she was a child. He thought a moment, and just wanted to stay a little longer with her. He ended up sitting next to her on her bed, and just watched her sleep. She had grown into such a young woman, and he would be surprised if there weren't a hundred guys a day chasing after her. The thought of that made his stomach churn a bit. There was no way he was going to let some pudge-boy get a hold of Lydia.

Lyds was HIS. No one else's. And he would do anything to keep it that way.

Staring into the bedroom window, the figure from before was sitting in the dead tree outside Lydia's balcony. It grimaced a bit at seeing Beetlejuice, and sighed. "I have to call him." It shook his head and pulled out a phone from its trench coat pocket, hit a speed dial, and put the phone to his ear. He mumbled slightly when Replying to the other, but made himself Clear. "Hello sir….No that beetle is with her…So that's what…If you are certain sir." He shut the phone and then returned to glaring at the two. Soon Beetlejuice left, and the figure grinned, jumping from the tree, up to the balcony, and into Lydia's room, Whispering slightly. "Now, Its Showtime."

Beetlejuice awoke the next morning next to a huge headache. He had so slept on the wrong side of the bed. Of course with that thought, he was laying sideways on the side of the bed, floating for a moment before dropping to the ground. He gave a quick snap of his fingers and he was changed to his striped suit. It was about time for him to wake Lydia up. So he used just a little of his juice, and he appeared in Lydia's Bureau mirror, and the sight made him freeze.

Lydia's room was an absolute wreck. Things were destroyed, curtains torn to shreds, and the last thing made him scared. Him, The ghost with the most.

His Lydia was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Hi Hi People! Sorry for taking quite a bit to print this next chapter…I guess you can say I've had writers…eh…Typer's block. Along with finals and setting up for the holidays, I've been hosed. I've also been considering doing a Christmas special later. Tell me what you think. I don't own Any of the Characters, Except for the Employer and Creature, For now at least. PLEASE REVIEW! (Oh, and a reference for the "Employer" Is Mr. Teatime (Te-UH-Ta-Meh ) So you can look it up if you cant quite see it.)

* * *

><p>The creature carried the young girl over her shoulder, holding onto her legs. It wasn't to hard, she was rather small and thin, no more then 110 pounds or so. She was an unusual being as well. He couldn't imagine anyone <em>Wanting<em> to be around the beetle, Much less a girl.

What really confused him was why his employer wanted this girl in his procession. Sure she was a bit weird, but a breather. They were a dime a dozen.

"_I am way to professional to just kidnap some random kid." _He thought to himself, giving a sigh. He looked up at the building he was now standing in front of. This was the place his employer told him to go. He walked into the pitch black room and walked forward. This didn't scare him, But soon he heard a booming voice, The one of the employer. "Stop. I see you got the item I asked for."

He shook his head. His employer seemed to have the flair for the dramatic. "Yes yes. Now about my payment."

The employer, who was hidden in the darkness, gave a lighthearted laugh. "Oh you will get it. But your job isn't over yet."

"WHAT!" The creature dropped the drugged Lydia, letting her fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. What happened to her now was of no consequence to him. "The deal was to Kidnap the Kid!"

"Well now its changed." A lighthearted laugh was heard again, Though now, it was a bit demented. "Your getting paid double the original amount. But now I need you to watch the precious Lydia Deetz."

The creature wanted to try ripping the Employer apart. He was way to good for kidnapping, but now babysitting? "And why the hell should I agree!"

"Because if you don't, Ill rat you out to the beetle, and the authorities, and you'll end up in the Realm of Lost souls, Once again. And we don't want that now do we, Gergetti?" The demented laugh happened again, seeming to come from every direction.

Gergetti. He hated the name he had been given. But he certainly couldn't go back to the Realm of Lost Souls. He growled and nodded. "Fine. But if I don't get double, Exactly, Then you're the next on my list."

The Employers laughed and nodded. "Yes yes. Now take her away. Anywhere. Just make sure she is safe, and no one, Especially the beetle, Cannot find her. She will become extremely valuable and powerful fairly soon."

Gergetti growled and nodded, lifting the girl again. "Fine." He didn't care what happened to the girl, so long as he got paid, and never went back to the Realm again. He walked from the building, and back into hiding.

* * *

><p>Beetlejuice couldn't believe what was happening. His Lydia, The girl he had been so close to for 6 years, had disappeared. What's worse, he couldn't leave the Neitherworld without someone calling his name 3 times. He could only search half the places he knew of. But he had a hard time just getting off of the couch. He was in a panic, but could barely move. It was as if he was now incomplete.<p>

Jacques and Ginger peeked from around the corner, clearly worried about their friend. They soon walked to him, staring at him. "Beatlgeuse, What have you been moping about?"

Beetlejuice shook his head slowly and shakily. "L-L-Lydia…S-She's G-Gone."

"WHAT!" The two shouted, looking at him, They were not terrified as well.

"I-I don't know where she is. S-She was taken." The thoughts that came into his mind that what whoever took her was doing to her. His face became a paper white, and he put his red finger tipped hands over his face, trying to his the tears.

"W-We have to help her!" Jacques yelled, looking at Beetlejuice. "She could be in grave danger!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" Beetlejuice yelled, glaring up at the skeleton. "Where in the World, or Neitherworld would you like to start! Considering We are ALL stuck here." He was getting upset and let out a yell, Frustrated, Angry, Torn apart. He knew he had to get her back, but didn't know how, or where she was.

"What are you saying Beetlejuice?" Ginger spoke up, crossing her arms at him. "Do you know how many times Lydia saved you? No matter what?"

Beej nodded. One moment came into his mind, and he looked down. Lydia was almost married because of him, and to a bull. He knew he couldn't let any harm come to her. But he was about to give up on everything. Lydia had never given up on him, Even after everything he put her through. He couldn't give up on her. So he nodded and stood up. "Ok then. What are we going to do?" He didn't give anyone the chance to answer before he did. "We are going to Save Lydia!"

The other two nodded and smiled. "There's Our Beatlgeuse." Jacques laughed, and nodded to him. "You can count me in"

"Me too." Said Ginger, smiling brightly.

"Good." Beetlejuice stared down, smiling softly. _"We are coming my Lydia."_

* * *

><p><em>Thank you For reading! Remember, I own nothing but Gergetti and "The Employer"! And <strong>REVIEW<strong>!_


	4. Chapter 4

Aaaaaand…I'm back! After a yearlong Hiatus, I wanted to come back and continue my story. If you have any thoughts or ideas, I would love to hear them. A writer is only as good as their fans.

With a small groan, Lydia woke in a daze. She felt like she was hit over the head with a brick. Which may have been what happened. She took a look around the area she was now in. It was some kind of warehouse looking building, barely lit, boxes lying around all over the place, and tall, like it was meant to hold something big. She tried to remember what happened and how she got there, but she could only go as far as after the party.

She had woken after someone had opened her window and entered. He was looking at her desk and knocked over a cup of pencils, causing her to wake with the nose. When she sat up to see what was going on, her mouth was covered firmly with a hand, and a cloth. Then she began to feel dizzy, and passed out.

As the memory slowly had come back to her, she heard something nearby, like a glass bottle falling on the ground. She looked over in that direction, but when she tried to move, she was jerked back into her spot. Looking back, her hands were tied, as well as her feet, to a pole. That's when she heard the deep voice to her side. "I wouldn't try moving if I were you. You might hurt yourself."

Her eyes shot back to where the voice was coming from, giving the general direction a glare, before speaking. "Where am I? Who are you? And Let me go!"

The voice laughed out loud, and shook his head. "Sorry Doll face, Can't give away all the secrets, but you can call me Gerghetti. Everyone does…" She heard some shuffling, and then Gerghetti came out of the dark, though he was still hard to be seen. He was wearing a long black overcoat with the collar up and a hat to hide his face. Still, while he was intimidating and scary, she had no fear towards him. She just tried pulling herself free, though the man sighed. "Look, I could care less if your injured or not, but my employer will dock my pay, so knock it off or ill put you back to sleep."

Lydia didn't want that. If she was asleep, she couldn't do anything. She just stared at the male, as he began speaking. "If you just sit there and be good, nothing bad will happen. If you try to run away, if you try harming yourself, I'll put you back to sleep. Try calling the beetle…" He turned towards her, a pair of icy blue eyes staring at her with a glare. "And ill not only put you to sleep, I'll kill him."

Lydia then felt a fear go over her. Beetle…Beetlejuice! The thought of him dying, just the thought, she could feel tears well up in her eyes. She shook her head, then looked at him with a glare. "He will save me you know…"

The man laughed and shook his head. "That's if he can find you…" Gerghetti sat down, and opened a box next to him, taking out a bottle and stared at it for a moment, before drinking it down. He let out a sigh before groaning. "Im to damn professional to be babysitting some kid…" He shook his head and laid back.

Lydia didn't know what to do. Her best option for rescue was to call Beetlejuice, but if she did, then that would put his life into danger. She couldn't escape herself, even if she could get her hands and feet freed from her bindings, then She would have to get out of the building and try and find out where she was, or even what world she was in. No, she only had one choice, get as much information from the man as possible, then figure it out from there. She took a breath, then looked at him. "Well…Im going to need food you know…"

Gerghetti looked at the girl, actually a little bit surprised, though he wasn't sure why, but shook his head. "You aren't starving yet. Live for the moment."

Lydia shot back with a quick remark. "Your employer said youll get docked if im injured? Well I would think that my well being would be your main concern at the moment."

Gerghetti gave the girl a glare, then sat up and walked over to her, taking a knife from his coat pocket and reach behind her. He cut the ties on her hands, but not her feet. "You even try to undo the ropes, youll be asleep before you can get your little fingers on them." He glared and reached into one of the boxes surrounding him, before taking out a small item. It was an apple.

He tossed the fruit towards Lydia, causing her to catch it, and look at him. He didn't say anything more. He just sat back down and watched her, like he was paid to do. Lydia stared at him, before taking one more breath. If she was going to want out of this, she was going to have to be patient.

Beetlejuice, Ginger, and Jacques had began scouring the Neitherworld for Anything that could lead them to Lydia, or the people who took her. Beetlejuice in particular was anxious. Lydia had been his one constant for over half a decade, and despite his years un-alive, he wanted her to remain that way After a whole day of searching the Neitherworld, he met back up with Jacques and Ginger, and they began going over what they had found out.

Jacques was the first one to speak. "I came up with nothing Beatelguese. I looked all over the city, and then some, but non…Nothing…"

"Me either." Spoke Ginger. The two of them seemed really upset. They were trying to find Lydia, but they couldn't. Beetlejuice didn't say anything for a long while, like he was upset, but eventually, patted them both.

"Don't worry guys, we will find her." He then looked at his watch, always off, but then looked at his roomates. "Go home. Ill keep looking." Jacques and Ginger were going to refuse, but the stubborn sad look on BJ's face, they couldn't help but let him go. Once the two were out of sight, he looked back to the city, and began walking. He walked into a scuzzy bar, immeaditately getting the glares from most of the patrons there. Beetlejuice just walked to the bar, where there was a huge muscled man, working at the bartender for the night.

"You have got a lot of nerve showing up here Beetlejuice. What do you want?" The muscled man glared at Beetlejuice, but he didn't do anything yet. Beej just stared at him with a glare.

"Im looking for Loren. I know he hangs out around here sometimes." Loren was a smuggler, but one that had a monopoly on his products. He brought things in and out of the living world for people, for the right price of course. Mr. Muscle just grunted, and nodded him in a direction, towards a door to the back room. Usually, Beetlejuice would have made about 5 jokes by now, but this was serious. This was Lydia he was trying to get back. Nothing would stop him from getting in his way.

If for no other reason, there was something that Beetlejuice wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her at the party, but they had gotten so involved with the going ons, that he had put it off until she was asleep. It was something of great importance, something that would weigh him down until he said it, something that would either make him the happiest person un-alive, or the most miserable…

He forgot to say _"I love you Lydia."_


End file.
